


Behind Closed Doors

by euthanasia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euthanasia/pseuds/euthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no doubt that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were close. Too close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> -Crossposted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1034145/behind-closed-doors-seventeen-seungcheol-sebeuntin-jeonghan-jeongcheol) and on [Tumblr](http://fandoms-united-imagines.tumblr.com/post/132007521562/behind-closed-doors-jeongcheol-smut)

It was no doubt that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were close. They had been since their trainee days, up to their debut. The two seemed inseparable. Everytime you would see one of them, the other one wasn't far behind. Some of their bandmembers even used to complain about how the two of them would spend too much time with each other but not with the other members, which was half a joke and half true. It all started at the very first day of their training. When the boys met for the first time, and they guessed they just  _clicked_. And then after that day, you would always see the pair together, talking, laughing, even eating. Which makes other people think that they were siblings. But they knew better.

So when both of them were left alone in their dorms, with Jeonghan sitting on Seungcheol's lap, hands against the other's shoulders, lips pressed against his, it wasn't weird in the slightest bit.

Seungcheol tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, left hand on the boy's waist and the other on his blue (or silver- so he said) hair.The older moved to kiss in his jaw, sucking and leaving small bruises while the boy on his lap squirmed and craned his neck to the side. Seungcheol trailed kisses from his jaw to his collarbone and sucked a large bruise where his neck and collarbone should meet. Jeonghan let out a small whimper which made the boy under him smirk, hands proceeding under his shirt, caressing the boy's skin. Seungcheol released his skin with a pop and crashed his lips against him one more time, slipping his tongue inside his his mouth, exploring inside and not letting anything be untouched. Jeonghan moved his hands from the older's shoulders to grip on his shirt, fighting against his tongue (which he ended up losing).

The two broke apart to breathe, panting to catch their breaths. 

"Seungcheol, you know we shouldn't be doing this behind their backs, right?" Jeonghan panted, still clutching the other's shirt.

"Yeah." was his reply.

And then the long haired boy was grinding against the boy underneath him, while the older's lip was everywhere, on the younger's lips, cheek, jaw, neck. Making the other moan quietly. Seungcheol tugged at the hem of Jeonghan's shirt, wanting it off. Jeonghan obligued and broke away from the leader to take off his shirt, the other following suit. He pushed the other to pin the boy down, hovering over him and holding both of his wrists with one hand, the other placed on his hip.

Seungcheol kept trailing kisses across Jeonghan's chest. Taking a nipple between his teeth, Seungcheol nipped and sucked, making the other moan. The leader released the grip on the vocalist's hands, arching his back and clutching the white sheets of his bed. 

"S-Seungcheol, w-we have to be quick. The b-boys will be here any minute." Jeonghan moaned.

Seungcheol chuckled but obligued to his wishes anyway, pulling off the boy's pants and boxers, revealing his hard member, standing up and proudly in front of him. Seungcheol licked the pre-cum covered tip and sucked, giving the slit a small lick.

Jeonghan moaned, hands gripping Seungcheol's hair and forced his dick inside his mouth, but the older pulled away.

He laughed, "Patience." which made the boy groan.

Seungcheol went back and placed Jeonghan's dick inside his mouth and proceeded to take in all of him until he could feel the tip on his tongue. Jeonghan let out a loud moan. If he could list the things the leader was good at, deepthroating was one of them. Seungcheol bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of Jeonghan's dick and pumping the rest that he couldn't fit. The younger went back to clutch the sheets, trying his best not to thrust his hips against the other's throat.

But Seungcheol suddenly stopped and released him with a loud pop. Jeonghan groaned. The older took off his sweatpants, Jeonghan laughed slightly seeing that the leader decided to go commando today. "What? It's comfortable, and we're all boys in here, so what's to hide?" he used to say.

"Turn around." Seungcheol commanded, voice raspy from lust. Jeonghan turned on his hands and knees, his chest and face flush against the sheets.

Jeonghan doesn't know what Seungcheol was doing, but he could hear rustling of clothes, and then all he felt was something wet against his hole and he was gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"S-Seungcheol wha-" he cut himself off with a loud moan. Seungcheol's hands were on his ass, and his tongue was circling and licking his against his hole and he felt his tongue inside him, making him arch his back and bite the pillow. He was overwhelmed with all of these emotions and he felt himself crying, not from pain, but from too much pleasure. His cock was twitching and so  _hard_  it was uncomfortable. He was so close, and he knew he was gonna cum untouched, but when he was so close to finish, Seungcheol pulled away.

"N-No! Seungcheol, p-please! I-I need t-to cum!" Jeonghan screamed, crying against the pillow. 

Seungcheol had never seen him this pretty, hair sticking in every direction possible, hands clutching the sheets and practically spread for him. He took a mental picture before flipping him over, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and reaching out for lube.

"N-No. I'm r-ready J-Just please, do i-it." Jeonghan said, eyes hazed with lust.

Seungcheol placed his tip on Jeonghan's entrance, looking at the boy's face for any sign of discomfort, but ended up seeing his eyes closed, preparing for what was about to come. With a groan, the older thrusted his hips inside the boy, making him moan and scratch on his back. Seungcheol groaned at the tightness and pulled out almost all the way and thrusted his hips again with force.

"A-Ah, Se-Seungcheol." the other moaned, scratching on his back. It formed small cresent shapes on his back, not that he minded though, he liked it.

He proceeded to thrust in and out of him, searching for that one spot that made Jeonghan arch his back and moan so loud. He angled his thrusts slightly and when the long haired boy let out a particularly loud moan and arched his back, chest flush against his, he knew he found it. He kept hitting that spot, abusing it and thrusting his hips without mercy. Jeonghan was arching his back and tears flowed through his cheeks from all the pleasure. Seungcheol felt a knot on the pit of his stomach. He moaned when Jeonghan clenched, burying his face in his neck, thrusting faster and harder and pumping the boy's dick. 

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan came on Seuncheol's hand with a cry, Seungcheol not far after, groaning in the process.

They stayed in that position for awhile, looking at each other's eyes and trying to catch their breaths until Seuncheol had to pull out and Jeonghan whimpered from the emptiness.

The older laid next to him and pulled him closer, cuddling his face against his neck.

"Seungcheol?" he broke the silence, just when Seuncheol was just about to sleep.

"Mhm?" he muttered.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, we're doing this behind the boys' backs. My conscience is killing me." he admitted.

"I don't really know. But I promise we'll tell them soon, okay?" he comforted him and pressed his lips to his forehead and laying back down to sleep,

 

 

Both boys jumped when they heard the front door open and close, with a loud 'Hyungs!" echoing through the dorms.


End file.
